1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision vise used for holding a workpiece while various work operations are being performed such as grinding, jig grinding, boring and other similar work operations in which the vise includes a base, a stationary jaw mounted thereon and a movable jaw secured in adjusted position by a unique locking system for the movable jaw. The locking system for a precision vise includes a slotted base with downwardly facing serrations engaged by a locking block having upwardly facing serrations with the locking block being connected to the lower end of a bolt oriented generally at a 45.degree. angle and extending upwardly through the slot and a passageway in the movable jaw to clamp the movable jaw in adjusted position. The bolt includes a threaded upper end with a nut thereon and a flange or shoulder intermediate the ends engaged by light spring which also engages a downwardly facing surface on the movable jaw to move the locking block downwardly in order to assure that the serrations on the locking block will not engage the serrations on the base when the nut on the locking bolt is rotated to release the movable jaw. The bottom surface of the base is recessed with the serrations being in the downwardly facing upper surface of the recess and a slotted retaining plate is provided flush with the bottom surface of the base to retain the locking block when the movable jaw is released and being adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vises for holding work pieces, tools and the like are well known as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,760,535 PA0 2,992,665 PA0 3,506,253 PA0 4,713,515 PA0 4,736,935
Several of the above patents include a vise having a stationary jaw and a movable jaw with the stationary jaw including a laterally elongated base slidably receiving the stationary jaw with a clamp bolt extending through the movable jaw in an inclined manner and through a slot in the base to engage a locking block with the locking block and base including serrations by which the movable jaw can be locked in place. However, the above listed prior patents o not disclose the specific structure of the movable jaw, locking bolt and locking block of the present invention in which the base includes a retaining plate for the locking block and the locking bolt includes a light spring biasing the bolt and locking block towards a release position of the locking block to enable release of the locking block and movable jaw with approximately one turn of a nut on the locking bolt.